


Sway

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Competition, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Ignis teaches the ways of tango dancing.





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon’s request and the tango scene from the film “Frida”.

You couldn’t believe you were finally here. The Annual Insomnia Dance Competition was something you always wanted to attend to. Unfortunately you’ve kept putting it off for some time. Due to the fact you haven’t met anyone who was willing to be your dance partner.

That is until you met him. Ignis Scientia.

You have seen the way he trained himself due to his duties as a member of the Crownsguard. His moves were lethal, yet graceful. His eyes were sharp and attentive to everything around him. He was the ideal dancer in your eyes.

You approached him one day and asked him if he would like to join you to the dance competition. You explained your goal wasn’t necessarily to win, but to finally fulfill your goal to join before it was too late. You became ecstatic when he agreed and he too has wanted to join the dance competition. As well as sharing the same struggle to find a dance partner.

The next few weeks, the two of you would brainstorm the dances and the music to use. As the two of you got to know each other better you began having a crush on him.

It wasn’t easy to ignore this feeling you have for Ignis. He has treated you kindly, always asking for your consent before initiating anything. Whenever your muscles ached, he either tries a healing ointment on you or massages the pain away.

Not to mention the way his eyes stayed on you during practice as if you were the only person that ever matters to him. Part of you wanted to look away. But you continued to look into his emerald green eyes for they were as beautiful as his gentle soul.

You didn’t initiate your feelings to him since you didn’t want to ruin the relationship you already have for Ignis. So you remained professional despite of your heart aching for his.

Little did you know, Ignis has feelings for you too. He always had, but didn’t act upon his feelings for he too didn’t want to ruin the relationship the two of you already have. He wanted nothing more but to give you the love you deserve and kiss you the way you should be kissed.

Now that the day has finally arrived, you were nervous to say the least. You began rubbing your hands as if you were tying to warm them up from the cold. You continued to look back at the clock to see if you and Ignis were next. Ignis had taken notice and began to hold your hand.

He can feel at the tension fading away merely by his touch. He leaned in close to whisper into your ear, “Everything will be fine, just as we practiced.”

You began to nod as his words were beginning to comfort you. He continued to be close to your ear, “By the way, you look simply sensational tonight.”

You had to think about various things to help control the heat of your face. You feared if Ignis got any closer, he would feel the heat radiating off from you just by his compliment alone.

You began rubbing the back of your neck as you were clearing your throat while muttering “Thank you,” to Ignis. While the two of you continued to watch the dancers on the floor.

When it was finally your turn, Ignis took your hand and takes you in the middle of the stage. The two of you looked at each other, you couldn’t hear what Ignis has said to you due everyone clapping around you. You did manage to read his lips, “Don’t be nervous, we will prevail.”

When the song begins, all of your worries were put to the side as your eyes focused solely on Ignis. One hand was placed onto your lower back as the other hand held yours. He took the lead as he moved you backwards before he dips you. As you stayed where you are, his hands caressed your shoulder and now onto your face.

He takes you back up and continues the tango throughout the dance floor. The sensual caress he gives you has made your body feel weak, but you dare not to let it show. You remained stoic as you returned the favor by caressing Ignis as the two of you danced.

Ignis felt the sensation of your touch, but he remained emotionless. The last thing he needed was the crowd seeing his member growing inside his pants.

When he dipped you one last time, you couldn’t help but smile. As much as you enjoyed his touches that made your body burn, you were happy to finally being able to be here. You wanted to do this dance competition for so long, you didn’t think you would actually do it.

When Ignis pulled you back up, he kissed you with such passion that you almost forgot where you were. Until the sound of the people cheering broke the spell.

You broke off the kiss and smiled at him. Knowing fulfilling that bucket list, you got something else out of it.

“Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

“In a heartbeat, but first let’s have ourselves a date shall we?”

You take Ignis’s hand and left the ballroom to find a nearby café. Not aware that the two of you have earned second place in the competition. As neither of you were in sight to claim your prize.


End file.
